


Legends with a Legacy

by hoyleel2950, Redheart_Owlclan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Legacies (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyleel2950/pseuds/hoyleel2950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheart_Owlclan/pseuds/Redheart_Owlclan
Summary: Kara Danvers is a normal teenage girl (to the eye at least) attending Midvale High School.Kara Zor-el ended up on earth after her parents sent her to look after her cousin Kal-el when her planet Krypton was destroyed. When a shock wave created by Kryptons destruction knocked her pod off course she ended up stuck in the phantom zone where time doesn't pass. Long story short, when Kara got to earth, her cousin had already grown up and no longer needed her protection. With her new home came extraordinary powers given to her by the light of the yellow sun.After being in Midvale, living with the Danvers family for about 5 years, Kara Danvers finds herself in a fight with her biggest bully, Hope Mikaelson. During the fight, she learns that there may be more to the girl than she first realized.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Felicity Smoak, Hope Mikaelson & Kara Danvers, Hope Mikaelson & Lena Luthor, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Kara Danvers, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Kara Danvers & Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Kids yelling, lockers slamming, bells ringing. Kara entered the red double doors of the large brick school, fighting the urge to cover her ears. Red lockers lined the walls, filled with schoolbooks, lunches, and drugs. Only known to Kara in courtesy of her x-ray vision.

She sighed. She should be surprised; they are only a few weeks into school, but she isn’t. It’s hard to miss the smell of weed when passing any of the bathrooms.

Kara made her way through the hallway, trying her best to dodge the kids instead of shoving past them. She didn’t want to hurt anyone with her strength, plus saying ‘Sorry’ over and over tends to get annoying very quickly.  
When she got to her locker she quickly put in the combination and pulled it open revealing the inside to be red like the outside, with a shelf near the top. On the inside of the door was a picture of Kara with her adoptive sister Alex, a girl with short red hair and brown eyes at a carnival a few years prior and a small drawing of the symbol that represented the house of el, or to everyone else the ‘S’ that Superman wears.

She grabbed her history textbook. She barely had it out of the locker when the door was slammed shut. She stumbled back; her eyes wide with shock. She recovered quickly, clutching her textbook to her chest on instinct and planting her feet firmly to the ground to balance herself.

She looked up from her feet to see blue eyes, and auburn hair. She rolled her eyes.

“Hope.” She acknowledged. Hope Mikaelson was standing a good 6 inches shorter than her, leaning against the locker next to Kara’s with a smug smirk on her face.

“Danvers.”

“Can I help you?” Kara asked trying to hide her annoyance but failing miserably.

“Nothing just,” She let out a small chuckle, “You should have seen your face.”

Kara sighed, she wished she knew why Hope even started to torment her in the first place back in their freshman year. Every time the girl did something even close to bullying, she didn’t seem to have a good reason for it or at least not one she could give to Kara or her own friends for that matter.

Kara turned around. She didn’t have time to deal with Hope’s useless games. She barely took a step when someone grabbed her arm. Hope’s grip was firm, to firm and Kara couldn’t help the look of shock and confusion that covered her face when looking back at the girl.

“No one walks away from me.” Hope grumbled, “I decide when our interaction ends, not you.” She held Kara’s arm for a few more moments before letting go, giving a harsh shove as she did so.

Kara watched Hope pass her, glaring at her before joining the river of kids rushing to their classes and disappearing moments later.

Kara stood dumbfounded for a moment before shaking it off and making her way to her first-period class, history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! It's kinda short but its a start. This is the first story that I have posted so please feel free to comment and give me your thoughts to help me improve. I'm looking forward to sharing the rest of the story with you :D


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Kara reached the classroom the morning bell had already rung and she could hear Alaric Saltzman speaking inside. She opened the door trying her best to be quiet. She was already the school freak, there was no reason to draw attention to herself.

Despite her efforts, the door squeaked, and every eye turned towards her.

Damn it.

“Ms. Danvers, care to explain why you are late?” Mr. Saltzman’s tone was anything but irritant or demanding yet Kara still felt like she was a burden to him somehow.

“Just a slow morning, I won’t be late again.” She promised, her head lowered. 

“I hope not,” He gestured to her seat in the back-left corner next to a boy with short brown hair and eyes that had both brown and blue in each eye. Kara silently made her way to her seat, placing her textbook onto the surface of the desk and slipping her backpack off her shoulders before putting it on the floor beside her as she sat down. 

The boy gave her a friendly smile and a slight nod. Kara smiled back; it was nice to see a friendly face. Barry Allen, a football player who lost his mother in a terrible car accident. His dad worked a lot too, not to mention the boy was also struck by lightning the previous year when leaving school late. Apparently he had stayed late to finish a school lab he had missed which was why he had been covered in chemicals when struck. He was in a coma for nine months and woke up completely fine. Everyone called it a miracle.

After waking up he spent a lot of his free time with either Kara or Iris, a girl with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that Barry had a major crush on.

She turned to the front, putting her attention back on Mr. Saltzman.

“Like I was saying, for today's assignment you guys will be splitting up into groups of two so you can finish the assignment by the end of class. But before you guys get too excited, I will be picking your partners.”

This would normally be the part where the class would begin to complain in the form of groans and sighs, but the kids put into this class did what they were told and didn’t complain, well almost all the kids.

“Oh, come on!” The voice came from one of Mr. Saltzman's daughters, Lizzie Saltzman. A blonde girl with blue eyes. She was stunningly beautiful but sometimes she didn’t know when to keep her mouth shut. Kara had also heard rumors that Lizzie had fits of anger or as others called them, “episodes”. 

“The class is mature, why can’t we pick our own partners?” Kara rolled her eyes, did Lizzie really think she was that mature? 

“Well Lizzie, I hope you can answer that for yourself. Now, let's see,” Mr. Saltzman started to ponder, making eye contact with each student. He finished quickly enough and started to pair them.

“Barry Allen, I want you to partner with Rafael Waithe,” Kara saw Barry look to a boy (also a Jock) with Black hair and dark brown eyes. Kara had never spoken to the boy, but she had seen him on the football field without his helmet multiple times when she was at a game or practice to support Barry. Barry gave Rafael a welcoming smile and small nod that pretty much meant he approved of the pair up.

“Iris West with Lizzie,” the look he gave Iris was almost apologetic, but Iris was welcoming and sweet and probably didn’t mind. Lizzie on the other hand looked just as annoyed as she had when Alaric announced the assignment.

“Josie, I want you with Kara Danvers.” Kara looked at Josie, the other girl was just as stunning as her sister if not more, but that topic would be debatable. Josie had brown hair and brown eyes. She had never actually talked to Josie, all she really knew about the girl was that she was Lizzie’s sister and quiet in all her classes, or at least the ones Kara shared with her. 

She looked friendly enough, mostly uncertain about the pair up. Kara couldn’t say she blamed her, for the most part, she felt the same. 

The class waited patiently as Mr. Saltzman finished pairing up the rest of the students before getting up and moving around to sit by their partners. Kara reached for her stuff and got to her feet before realizing Josie had done the same. 

Josie and Kara stood looking at each other for a moment before Josie pointed towards Kara’s seat and the empty one next to it, her eyes narrowed questioningly. Kara shook her head, she didn’t want to make Josie walk through the already moving kids to sit next to Kara who could have made it easily through the crowd of teenagers. 

She made her way towards Josie. With everyone shoving passed each other it was hard to see, so she hoped the other girl would get the message. It didn’t take long for her to reach the seat next to Josie’s. 

Josie was sitting down in her seat already and when Kara approached Josie gave her a slight smile. 

She smiled back, placed her bag on the floor, and slipped into the seat next to Josie, the one Lizzie had been sitting in before. When everyone else had sat down, Alaric started giving them their assignment. It was some kind of packet, something about World War II. When Mr. Saltzman had finished passing them out (in the slowest manner possible), Kara unzipped her backpack and reached in to search for a pencil. 

Each kid had all gotten their own packets, but they were supposed to work together. It didn’t take to much time for the class to grow loud as the other kid’s got to work. 

For the most part, Kara and Josie stayed silent. Just writing down what they knew. Josie was working quickly, stopping now and then to think. Unfortunately for Kara, American history wasn’t taught on Krypton, unlike science and math. It was the subject she did the worst in. About halfway through class Kara had only managed to answer about two questions out of the three paged packet (not including the backside of each page).

“Josie?” Kara asked, looking over at the girl. Josie looked up at her, the tiniest bit of surprise in her eyes.

“Is it okay if I call you that? Would you prefer I call you Josette or Saltzman?” She blurted, the words nearly running into one another as they left her mouth.

“No, uh- No, it's fine. Josie is fine.” She smiled, “I’m sorry, you caught me off guard. I was lost in my thoughts.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“Kara, you’re okay.” Josie’s voice was sympathetic “What did you need?”

“I uh- I need some help,” She tilted her paper towards Josie, pulling the top towards herself so Josie could read it. Josie nodded and started reading the unanswered questions. After Josie started helping, Kara got through the packet much quicker. Most of the time Josie would give her hints, trying to base it around other things Kara might be familiar with. 

With only a few minutes left in class Josie and Kara managed to write in their answers for the last few questions right before the bell rang. 

Kara grabbed her backpack and flung it over her shoulder as she stood up out of the seat. She grabbed her packet and walked the short distance to Mr.Saltzman’s desk in the front of the room. 

He smiled up at her from where he was sitting and took her packet. She watched him gaze over the front page before placing the packet onto a pile of due papers. Making sure he was done with her, she walked away from the desk and out of the classroom. Almost two steps into the hallway she saw Josie entering the crowd.

She sped up, trying her best to catch up to the brunette without using her powers. It wasn’t too hard to push through the crowd and when she was close enough she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Josie,” the girl turned around and pulled away in a swift motion, a look of shock in her eyes.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kara stepped back giving Josie as much room as she could in the crowd of students rushing past them.

“No, you’re okay. I just wasn’t expecting it,” Josie smiled, “Did you need something?” 

“Not really, I just wanted to say thank you for your help. History isn’t exactly my strongest subject.” 

“Yeah, of course. Anytime,” She nodded her head assuringly before turning around and making her way towards her next class.

Kara turned back around since her next class was in the opposite direction. She couldn’t help but smile, for the first time this year maybe she had met someone that could potentially be a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked chapter two. Don't worry, things will hopefully get more interesting soon. Again, please feel free to comment your thoughts to let me know what you think and to help me improve. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :)  
> (BTW I don't know what's going on with the notes, this one is for chapter two and the one under it is for chapter one but IDK why its there. if you know how to fix it please let me know.)


	3. Chapter 3

Kara made her way down the upstairs hallway. Gripping each strap of her backpack tightly in her hands. She aimed her vision low and straight ahead, looking at other people’s shoes as they walked and moving herself constantly out of the way. It didn’t take long until someone deliberately moved closer to her as she tried to step away and shoved past her. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to see some kid she didn’t even know laughing with his friend. 

He was a tall jock with brown hair wearing a red letterman jacket and blue jeans from what she could see. His friend had black hair and from the back it looked like he was wearing the same outfit. Kara could feel that familiar anger she knew so well begin to build up inside. That anger that she tried to bottle up inside, so she didn’t accidently burn the school down with her heat vision. The only thing that was able to help was the wince of pain the boy showed on his face when he rubbed his arm, which seemed to make the other boy laugh harder. 

She made the rest of the way to her classroom managing to ignore the glares given by other kids every now and then, and the occasional freak comment. 

When walking into the advanced math classroom, she stopped to find her seat, trying to ignore her anger. The room’s walls were a baby blue color. On the front wall of the classroom was a White board connected to a bulletin board that was currently empty but would eventually be where the grades for certain assignments or for the quarter would go. On the other walls where just some random inspirational posters and a few more bulletin boards that she guessed would have some featured work pinned on them at some point. 

The room was filled with rows of desks in the formation you would see on TV with the teacher's desk at the front corner of the room. Kara’s desk was in the second row near the center of the room. She made her way to her seat quickly, setting her bag next to herself on the ground. 

She rested her elbows on her desk in front of her and cupped her face in her hands. Closing her eyes tightly and covering them as red filled her vision. 

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Kids treated her like this all the time, every day for years. Why was it getting to her so much today? She knew why, but it didn’t matter to anyone else. When her breathing had calmed, and the red had left her vision she inhaled deeply before dropping her hands onto her desk and turned to grab her materials out of her backpack. 

She sat up just in time to see a girl walk into the room, wavy black har, bluish greenish eyes. Kara knew exactly who that was. 

Lena Luthor was just as beautiful as always. Her green eyes shining with the glint of determination they always held, and her smile warm and friendly. Kara watched as she smiled to greet the teacher and made her way up the isle to her seat which happened to be sat right next to Kara’s across the aisle. 

When Lena had sat down and gotten her textbook and pencil out, she turned her head to Kara. She was still smiling this time more genuine. Kara could feel her skin grow warm at the sudden attention and had to stop herself from snapping her attention elsewhere. Lena had probably already seen Kara staring and it would just seem even more strange if she tried to cover it up. She let herself smile back, one of the first genuine ones she has let slip in a while. Then she looked back down at her hands as she flexed them nervously on her open notebook page clear of any writing. 

After a few moments of silence between the two girls, the bell rang, and the teacher put some warmups on the board. Kara got to work quickly, solving the problems on the board with ease as she had learned them all years prior when she was still on Krypton. 

“How are you?” Kara looked up from her work over towards Lena who had asked the question. She was still smiling and though her attention was on her work, Kara knew she was waiting for an answer. 

“I’m fine,” that was a complete lie, today had sucked like most days had since arriving on this planet. But Lena had gotten into the routine of asking Kara how she was daily and Kara, not wanting to bring the other girl into her problems, always gave her similar answers. 

As far as she could tell, letting the other girl into her problems would just make them worse. Lena was a Luthor, not to mention best friends with Hope Mikaelson, and if she was to find out the truth about who and what Kara was then everything would probably go down in hell. No matter how kind and pretty the Luthor was. 

“How about you?” 

“I'm okay... I'm better now that I'm here.” She glanced up from her work to briefly look at Kara, whose face was probably as red as the Flashes suit. If her heart wasn’t racing so fast right now, she probably would have responded, but in the moment, it was all she could hear. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somehow, she managed to get through the rest of second period without embarrassing herself anymore then she felt she already had. Now, Kara was leaving her fourth period class, strangely relieved that it was just as uneventful as her third period had been. She was now on her way too lunch, moving quickly as she did so. She didn't want to be stuck in line longer then she had to because let's face it, she wanted some tater tots and a slice of pizza. As she was turning the corner that lead to the locker bay to put her stuff away, another kid shoved roughly passed her completely out of nowhere. 

In the moment, almost by instinct, she reached for something around her, anything. She grabbed someone's arm in a tight grip without realizing, and as her knees hit the ground the person's arm was ripped from her grasp. She put her now free hand out and caught herself. both hands were now flat on the dirty school tiles with her glasses in between them and she was left trying to let the surrounding air into her lungs. She quickly looked up to see a confused Hope Mikaelson with her arm pulled to her chest, rubbing her arm where it had been so tightly gripped. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara quickly grabbed her glasses to put them on, the bottom of the frame on the left pane was cracked but other than that there was no major damage. She didn’t give it much thought and put them on her face before quickly getting up to look at Hope, she guessed the other girl had just been walking by and had been unlucky enough to be right next to Kara when she was shoved judging by the confused and disgusted look on her face and as Kara looked around, she realized whoever had ran into her was probably already long gone. 

“It’s fine,” the words were sharp as they left Hope’s mouth and Kara couldn’t tell if it was anger, pain, or accidental, “It’s fine,” she repeated, this time her tone was slightly softer. Kara took a second to look at Hope, it wasn’t long, but it was enough for her to notice the girl looking down at her arm. Her eyes were going back to that emotionless angry expression she usually had, before she stopped rubbing her arm and let it drop to her side. 

“Hope,” Kara heard the familiar voice behind her and turned around to see Lena approaching. When she made eye contact with Kara her eyes became slightly brighter and she gained a small smile that was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Kara gave her a slight nod in greeting before turning around and quickly making the rest of the way to her locker. 

When she got there, she took a moment to gather her thoughts and steady her breath. Why the hell was her heart beating so fast? She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. She was about to open the locker when she realized her hand was clenched shut. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and opened her hand to reveal a small rose gold metal bracelet. 

She stared at it for a second or two, this was Hope’s bracelet. It must have been torn off into Kara’s hand when Hope had pulled her arm away. How had neither girls noticed? Whatever, it didn't matter as long as she returned it. Kara put the bracelet in her jean pants pocket and proceeded to put her stuff away. 

As she made her way towards the lunchroom after closing her locker, she took a deep breath. She was revisiting the hours prior in her head. She had been shoved twice today, one of which had caused her to fall and accidentally steal a bracelet not to mention the fact that she could have broken Hope’s arm. 

She made her way quickly into the lunchroom. She had left her last class hoping to be early but after her encounter with Hope she should have known there wasn’t a very big chance of her making it to the lunch line before the usual rush of students came in. 

She got into the back of the line, just looking to the ground as she waited for it to move. There was the usual laughing and talking ringing in her ears, she couldn’t help but wish she had someone to talk to, but that wasn’t new. The line moved as quick as it could with at least thirty high schoolers in it and it wasn’t too long till Kara was leaving the line with a red tray that had a few tater tots on it, a piece of cheese pizza, and a juice box. 

On the way to her usual lunch table where she often ate alone, she passed a group of guys all wearing letterman jackets. 

“Watch this,” she barely had time to register the words before a hand came in contact with the bottom of her lunch tray and the tray hit her in the nose. The tray hit the floor loudly and without thinking Kara visibly flinched at the loud noise as it rang against her eardrum. 

The jock that had hit the tray was laughing along with a group of his friends. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was holding his lunch in one hand and he was using his other hand to high-five his friends. 

“Jed, knock it off,” A boy slightly taller and more muscular shoved through the group. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. She could recognize Oliver Queen anywhere, he was probably the most popular guy in school. Quarter back of the football team, rich family, boyfriend of Laural Lance, the list goes on. The point was that everyone knew who he was. The laughing stopped quickly and now everyone around the group was looking at him in silence. Jed stared at him for a moment before turning and walking away without another word. As the rest of the group followed behind Jed, Oliver waited back for only a little longer, narrowing his eyes and surveying Kara quickly before going after the group. 

Kara watched them go before she dropped down to the floor to pick up the food that she would now have to throw away. There was marinara sauce covering part of her vision from where it had smeared on her glasses and when she kneeled to pick up her food, she realized it was all down her shirt now too. 

She quickly put all the food messily back onto the tray, aware of a few eyes still following her. She stood up, nearly shooting herself into the air, and walked as fast as she could to the trash can where she threw away the wasted food. She placed the tray on an empty table near the lunchroom entrance and left. When she was out of the lunchroom and away from curious eyes, she sped through the hall into a nearby bathroom in a matter of seconds. 

She stopped in front of one of the sinks in the middle of the large room and looked into the mirror. She took her glasses off and placed them onto the edge of the sink the looked at the marinara sauce smeared across both lenses and the crack in the frame. She let out a deep sigh before turning around and looking for shoes under the stalls to make sure she was alone, then surveying the room with her x-ray vision just to make sure. 

When she determined she was alone she took a moment to go and shut the bathroom door then she went back to the sink and faced the mirror, breathing deeply now trying to calm the anger filling inside. She gripped the edge of the sink tightly and closed her eyes. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. It wasn’t helping, if anything it was making her even angrier. 

Suddenly the door opened quickly, and Kara felt the appliance she was holding onto crumble in her grip. 

She opened her eyes and backed up. She tried to grab her glasses quickly and put them on, but they were still dirty, and she fumbled with them before they fell to the ground for the second time today. Great, now there was debris from a broken sink surrounding her on the ground, along with her glasses that were now covered in dirt, along with the sauce from lunch. She looked up to see who it was, she was desperately hoping it was Alex, she would probably have a lot to say and would probably spend 5 minutes yelling at Kara but it was better than someone else finding her in the bathroom without her glasses and a broken sink. But the girl that came into the bathroom was someone that Kara definitely wasn't expecting to see. 

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, I have been really busy with school and home work so it was hard for me to find time to write and when I did find time it was hard for me to find inspiration but hopefully that will change with the up coming chapter. I have been planning chapter 4 sense I started this so I am pretty excited for it.  
> Anyways, what would you guys think about either a Red Kryptonite chapter or a Human for a day chapter (or both) later in the future?  
> What do you guys think would be a good superhero name for Hope? Asking for a friend.  
> If you guys have any of your own question please feel free to ask. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you guys again soon. If you want to stay informed with the progress of the story and you have a twitter then you can find me at @Redheart2945 and while your at it please go ahead and check out @hoyleel2950 (she helps me write).  
> :D


	4. Chapter 4

“What the hell-” Hope’s eyes were wide, narrowed slightly, her mouth dropped open as she looked at the scene around them, then at Kara. Her head was raised slightly, and confusion was written all over her face, she looked almost concerned. 

Kara opened her mouth to respond but no sound passed her lips. She just stood there, her heart pounding in fear. 

It’s not like Hope would notice right? Just because Kara wasn’t wearing her glasses didn’t mean there was something more to this situation, right? At least in a human’s eyes. She was over thinking it, everything would be fine. 

“The sink was uh-” Not a single excuse came to her head and she began to look around for anything that could spark an idea in her head. 

“Can you even see?” so much for an excuse about the sink. Kara watched as Hopes eyes trailed down to the ground and then noticed she was looking at the pair of glasses sitting next to Kara’s foot. “You do know that the glasses are supposed to go on your face, right? They aren't supposed to be broken either so maybe you should learn to control yourself Danvers.” 

Kara closed her eyes and noticeably shook her head, “you know, I never understood that about you.” 

“Understood what?” Hope’s confidence and cocky expression was quickly swallowed up with a slight anger and to fuel that anger was exactly what Kara needed right now. 

“You bully me, act like I did something terrible to you but every time you never give a reason. It’s a pity joke that makes only you laugh. I don’t even understand what gives you the right when you don’t even know me. When are you going to realize you’re not the hot shot that you think you are?” 

“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?” Hope took a threatening step forward. 

“Someone with just as many rights as you! You think that you’re so popular, that you own the damn place but news flash, you don’t. Not to mention that all your friends are fake, the only reason they hang out with you is because they feel bad for you! They’re trying to fix that dark, heartless mess you call a soul! I bet your parents are proud,” She paused and nodded her head, “yep, so proud that they ended up with you as their daughter, their Legacy.” 

“Don’t you dare talk about my parents. You’re only angry because your parents gave you away. Because they didn’t want a freak like-” whatever Hope was planning to say next was quickly lost when Kara threw a hard punch right into the other girl’s stomach without a second thought, throwing her across the room and into the wall. 

The girl came crashing to the ground, the wall behind her cracked and broken. Parts of the wall had fallen around Hope and Kara could see blood staining her clothes on her back and around her neck. Hope got up, leaning on her hands and knees with one hand clinched to her stomach. Kara couldn’t believe the girl was even conscious right now judging by the amount of blood she was losing, now dripping slowly around her onto the bathroom floor. 

When Hope looked up, Kara couldn’t tell if she wanted to murder her for the punch or if she wanted to crumple up and parish. She looked so angry, so hurt, so scared and confused at the same time. 

“I-I’m so sorry, let me-” Kara quickly made her way to the bleeding girl on the ground, her own heart pounding desperately in her chest. 

“No, just stay over there. I’m fine” She tried to reach behind her, trying to get one of the pieces of the wall out of her back. She was trembling now, and she couldn’t get a grip, her hands slipping right off the bloody shards. 

“Hope, let me help-” 

“I said I’m fine!” She threw her hand up defensively, wincing in pain with the quick movement. 

Kara barely had time to think before being thrown across the room. She hit the wall on the other side of the bathroom, then hit the floor in seconds. She shakily got up on to her hands and knees and looked up at Hope who was just staring at Kara, her face pale, and eyes wide. 

“How did you-?” Kara could hear the other girl’s heart beating profusely and saw her breathing increase rapidly. 

“I-I got to go-” Kara watched as the girl, still bleeding with shards in her back, quickly got to her feet and raced around the wall in front of the bathroom door followed with the sound of the door swiftly opening and shutting after her. 

Kara thought about going after her but instead she just let her body drop to the floor, as she caught her breath. What had just happened? It felt like someone had physically hit her and hit her hard, but Hope was the only other person in that bathroom and Kara was sure of it. So how did Hope hit her with so much force with such a big distance in between them? She couldn’t wrap her head around it. She was so lost in thought that she barely heard the door open again. 

“Kara?” Relief washed over her when she saw Alex rush around the corner of the bathroom wall. “Kara? I wanted to-” she froze. “I just saw Hope rush out, I wanted to make sure you were okay but ... I guess I should be asking her” 

“Hold on, I know it looks bad, but I can explain” Kara stood up shakily, walked over to the mess of porcelain, and grabbed her broken glasses off the floor, all while Alex stood there expectantly. 

“I’m not in pain just shocked, I promise I’m okay,” She walked over to the sink closest to the wall, still intact and began cleaning her glasses. 

“What about Hope?” Alex was staring at the blood on the ground where Hope had landed, she looked horrified. 

“I-” Kara exhaled loudly, her breath shaky, “I don’t know.” 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Hope made her way through the school doors with her backpack flung messily over her shoulder, her breathing shallow and quick. She felt like her heart was about to pop right out of her chest and fall out onto the concrete. She was sure that even if that did happen, she wouldn’t even notice. Her adrenaline was pumping so fast and she couldn’t think straight. 

Where was she even running too? The Mikaelson mansion was far from the school and she had left her cell phone at home today so calling someone wasn’t an option. The question was just floating around in her head. What had just even happened? No answers where coming to her mind. It wasn’t until she was at least a mile away when she stopped to breath. 

Almost immediately she was able to feel sudden pain shooting through her back. The shards were still there, and her backpack was pushing them deeper down. Was she even bleeding anymore? She couldn’t tell, her vision seemed to be off. 

She had to calm down, what was wrong with her? She closed her eyes and let herself breath, trying and failing to ignore the pain coursing through her body. She decided that getting home was her best option and then she would figure out what to do next. 

She began running again, sprinting quickly. She hoped no one would notice the back of her shirt covered in blood. She wanted to avoid the police as much as she could. 

After running for what felt like hours, she was able to spot her families mansion in the distance and began pushing herself to run faster. She could barely breath, whatever air she managed to get into her lungs was quickly gone and she felt like she was trying to grab something that wasn’t there. When she got to the door she was practically panting. Her legs hurt so bad that she could barely feel the pain in her back anymore. She flung her backpack onto the concrete in front of the old wooden door. 

She struggled to catch her breath or to hold her weight, she was visibly shaking from pain and distress and part of her wanted to collapse right here and wait until Freya had come home from work, but she opened her backpack and fumbled for the keys in the small pocket in the front of it. Getting the key into the lock proved to be a struggle with her trembling hand but soon she was able to push the door open slowly. 

Inside was a large open space surrounded by walls made of concrete and staircases with black fancy rails used to get to the mansion's rooms. The room was filled with plants in the corners and on the rails. There was a fountain in the center with plants around it and on one side farthest from the front door was an old red couch with a table in front of it and two chairs on either end. On the side of the fountain closest to the door was a small fire pit surrounded by four red chairs in the shape of a square. 

She left the door open with her key in the lock and her backpack sitting outside. She was too weak to pull the key out of the lock and had already forgotten about her backpack. Her fingers slipped elegantly off the handle and she made her way to the stairs on one side of the courtyard. 

Gripping the black banister tightly she began to pull herself up the stairs. Sometimes she wished she wasn’t so strong. She wanted nothing more right now but for someone she cared about to find her struggling and to help her out, but she had to be so stubborn and do everything herself and sometimes she really regretted it. She somehow managed to get to the top of the stairs and stumbled to her bedroom. 

From the inside you could see that it was a small rectangular room. To the left was an easel with a half-finished painting of her family at Freya’s wedding on the canvas. In front was a wooden stool and to the left of the stool was a tray of paint and different art supplies. In the center of the room was her bed pushed up against the back wall. The light blue-gray bedspread pulled up nicely and her light blue and hot pink pillows where arranged neatly at the head. To the left of the bed was a little nightstand with a light blue water bottle and other random little items scattered on it. 

Next to the nightstand was a dresser with hair ties and perfumes arranged neatly together and a small mirror hanging over it. Above her bed was a large painting of the French Quarter in New Orleans that her father had made not long before she was born. On the right side of the bed was a full body mirror with a little blueish grayish nightstand next to it. The walls where a brown and red rusty color and in some places the bricks underneath showed. And on the right wall where double white doors that lead out onto a balcony. 

She walked quickly to the dresser and began rummaging through the stuff on top, before moving to her nightstand and rummaging through the drawers but she couldn’t find anything useful. She would have to try pulling the shards out by hand again but even then, if she was able to get the shards out, she would need something to stop herself from bleeding out. 

But the more she thought about it the more she realized she had not even the slightest clue where any bandages would be. She was trying hard to remember any time she had needed bandages and where her family would have kept them, but nothing came to mind. There had to have been a time before when she needed bandages in her seventeen years of existing right? She exhaled deeply; the pain was probably just getting to her head. For now, she would just find a towel to wrap around her torso. 

She leaned forward onto her bed, if she wasn’t bleeding onto her bedroom floor right now then she would probably have already collapsed onto it. She took a few deep breaths, wincing in pain each time she breathed in. She went back to her dresser and pulled open one of the bottom drawers which revealed a neatly folded light blue towel. She pulled it out quickly, causing the towel to become unfolded in a messy quick motion. She slammed the drawer shut and straightened her back, the entire experience extremely painful. 

She put the towel onto her bed and began carefully taking the white T-shirt she was wearing off. It was ruined now, torn and stained with her blood. She tried her best to pull the shirt from the shards instead of tearing it and soon she had the tattered mess in her now blood-stained hand. She tossed the shirt onto the ground considering there was already blood on it and walked around to the bigger mirror on the other side of her bed. Looking into the mirror at her red stained skin and stained white bra she let out a deep breath. 

“Okay, you got this,” She reached her hand around herself, a small gasp of pain escaping her lips as she did so. She grabbed the piece that would be easiest to reach and wrapped her hand around it. She felt the sides dig into her palm but only gripped tighter. Then she yanked it out of her back, squinting in pain. The pain increased for a moment and she looked at the wound in the mirror. The blood swelled around it and began rolling down her back before the pain faded completely. The wound closed quickly, and Hope was left staring into the mirror dumbfounded. 

“What the-” She couldn’t help saying it out loud. Had she just healed herself? No, she’s hallucinating, there is no way that was real. Or was it? The more she thought about it the more she realized she couldn't think of a time she even had a wound, but she could think of plenty of times when something had happened that could have given her one. 

She shook her head; something was different about her and none of it made any sense. She took another deep breath, her breathing steady now. She stared at her reflection for another moment or so before putting the shard she was holding onto her nightstand and then continued to pull the remaining shards out one by one without another word. There wasn't a lot of them in the first place, just big sharp ones. And before long she was gripping the last one and yanking it free. She tossed it towards the others and took a moment to breath, closing her eyes and letting the silence fill her ears as the pain completely faded from her body. 

Feeling a wash of relief flood over her, she sat down on the floor and took in a deep breath. Running her fingers through her tangled hair. Finally, she could take a moment to breath. Just as she began to revisit the days earlier events, she heard her aunt calling frantically from the courtyard outside followed a slam from the front door. 

With a sigh she got up, she didn’t bother changing her bra and quickly threw on a thin black shirt in the top of one of the drawers in her dresser. When she stepped out of the door her aunt was already on the balcony running towards her room. 

Hope was immediately met with a tight hug, she could hear Freya’s breathing begin to calm before she gripped Hope’s shoulders tightly and broke the hug. 

“Are you okay?” Hope asked, sure it had taken an hour or two for Hope to get home and to pull the shards out of her back but she was sure school hadn’t ended quiet yet so Freya still should have been at work. 

“Am I okay? Hope, your school called and said you hadn’t been in your fifth period. When they called and let me know you had also missed sixth, I figured something was wrong. Especially since you aren’t the type to skip. When I saw your backpack up front and your keys in the open door I didn’t know what to think.” 

“I appreciate the concern Aunt Freya, but I’m fine. I just-” She began to revisit the day's events in her head again. She still felt so confused and even a little scared. She was about to just tell Freya she was fine and then just walk back into her room, but she knew that Freya would want an explanation for why she left school early, even though Hope didn’t have one. “It’s nothing,” She decided she would just try to slip away so she could take a shower and get all the dried blood off her back before Freya asked her anymore questions. 

“Then why did you leave school Hope?” Freya’s eyes where filled with worry. Hope only shook her head in response. 

“You’ll think I'm crazy” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Cause I think I’m crazy!” Hope’s voice started to raise slightly, the fear and confusion from all that happened today finally clashing. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve heard that,” Freya reached forward and grabbed Hope’s hands, squeezing tightly for reassurance. Hope took in a slow, steady breath, closing her eyes as she inhaled. 

“I... I threw someone across a room,” she opened her eyes “A girl across a bathroom and I didn’t even touch her.” She watched as Freya shifted slightly, leaning back against the railing. She didn’t look surprised or shocked, in fact she seemed... relieved? 

“Maybe we should find somewhere to sit down, I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope it was hopefully a nice distraction for my American readers or for anyone who needed it.  
> I originally wanted this chapter to be longer but I wanted to get this one out for anyone who needed a distraction, plus my co-writer and I figured it was a good place to stop.   
> I'm sorry the cliffhanger isn't a big one for those of you have watched The Originals or Legacies but I hope it was acceptable. I also want to clear something up right now, Hope's parents are dead and I wanted to bring that up this chapter but there wasn't really a way I could just bring it up without it being pretty much out of no where but I also didn't want it to just show up next chapter.  
> Anyways, you guys know the drill. If you have any questions please feel free to ask and if you have any tips or feedback I am willing to listen.   
> Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner than the others since I originally wanted it to be apart of this chapter too so keep an eye out for that in the next month or so.   
> What did you guys think about doing part of the story from Hope's point of view too? I won't do it to much but I still plan to switch point of views every now and then.  
> Thank you for your patients and thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! It's kinda short but its a start. This is the first story that I have posted so please feel free to comment and give me your thoughts to help me improve. I'm looking forward to sharing the rest of the story with you :D


End file.
